


Sleep

by Beau_bie



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Archie come home to find Maxie sleeping after a long week of work.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Series: Domesticity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551811
Kudos: 32





	Sleep

Archie opened the door. The apartment was warm, a little too warm. He turned the heater off and made his way to the bedroom.

Maxie was fast asleep, deservingly so, as he had been putting hours and hours into his research. Archie was sure he hadn't seen him sleep all week.

Maxie stirred, but didn't wake, rolling over slightly, the blanket falling away from his body.

Archie was happy to see his boyfriend wear one of his shirts to bed. It looked good on him, although it was too big and awkwardly wrapped around his thin frame, exposing beautifully freckled skin. Then he realised that Maxie was still wearing his slipper boots to bed. He chuckled softly. Maxie mustn't have planned on falling asleep. His glasses falling off his face and a partly open book had fallen on the floor.

He carefully took the glasses off Maxie's face, setting them down on the bedside table. He kissed Maxie's forehead. He was so beautiful.

Archie undressed to his underwear, climbing into bed to gently spoon Maxie. He kissed the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arm around Maxie, pulling him in close. He admired the freckles on Maxie's shoulders, scattered across his back. It reminded him of his days out on his ship, looking up at the sky.

The freckles on your shoulders appear one by one, just like the stars in the night sky I count them, one by one, until I lose count.

Archie curled in close to Maxie, closing his eyes.


End file.
